Neverland
by BABYLIBBY96
Summary: This is the story that the Lost Boys swore to keep between them, and Peter. The story of how there was another member to their gang; A girl. She's the reason Peter hates discussing love and feelings, and this is her story. Based on the short sci-fi series.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Baby we got to make this believable!" Toots shouted as we ran, I pulled up my hood "A'right" I replied frustrated, I could hear the others shouting behind us and some rich guys came into view "You ready?" Toots asked, I nodded and we dived into the circle, they all gave us annoyed looks and I slipped my hand into a guy's coat as I bumped into him, I got hold of his watch and shoved it into my cloak pocket, the rest of the boys got in and I ran over to the pillar where Slightly was, there was a flute tune and he jumped in aswell, I nodded my head to the tune and it changed, I recognized it straight away and I ran with the boys "A watch? Man Baby, you're an artist"

Curly said, I smiled and the flute started playing again "Oh what now?" Curly groaned before we followed the music, we ran around the corner and saw Twins near a pillar "What's goin on twins?" Tootles asked "Slightly's gone an got imself nicked" he replied, I looked to see Slightly with two coppers "Any instruction from Peter?" Curly asked "No, he's gone quiet" Twins said, the flute started playing again but it was one we didn't know "Wait look over there" Curly said motioning to Slightly, he managed to get out of the handcuffs, with help from Fox of course, and they both started running, the horses reared and the barrels rolled down knockin over the coppers that were chasing them, we all cheered quietly before heading back to my brother's house.

We got back and walked right on through being careful not to disturb my brothers fencing lesson, we put all our 'earnings' on the table "Jimmy's gonna love this" Curly said going through the small pile, I heard a thud next to my bed and I saw Peter climb through the window "Well done Peter" Fox said "Peter" I exclaimed in relief, he smiled a little and hugged me back, I rested my head on his shoulder "You worry too much Baby" he said chuckling, I pulled back a little "Well you can't blame me, not with you jumpin those roof's anyways" I said sitting back down, he shook his head amused before helping out Tootles with the sausages

"I've got a nice job for you" Jimmy said, we all turned to him "How nice?" Curly asked skeptically "Harbottles antiques" Jimmy replied, my mouth opened in shock a little "Are you mad?" Curly asked standing up "You're ready" Jimmy said firmly "We'll get nicked for sure" Curly said "Sorry Jimmy, too dangerous" Nibs said quietly "I think it's a brilliant idea" Peter said, I rolled my eyes, he was always trying to please my brother "Harbottles has two doors I remember, one at the front, and one at the back leading to the alley, there was a night guard of course and the windows are sealed shut, but there other ways in, if you're small and cunning"

Peter said mysteriously "But if we get nicked it won't be the orphanage we get thrown in, it'll be the clink, we wouldn't last a week, especially Baby" Curly said, Peter glanced at me and I carried on with sowing the holes shut in my other socks, Peter started trying to guilt trip Curly into it, well it was more like all of us, he started saying everything Jimmy had ever done for us, and that we owe it to him "Harbottles antiques, all those with me, raise you're right hand" Peter said, the boys slowly raised their hands and I sighed again "Can I have a word with you a minute Peter?"

Jimmy asked walking upstairs, Peter soon followed "You're all mad" I said "Yeah we know Baby you don't have to point it out" Curly said annoyed "You shouldn't let im guilt trip you boys" I said without looking up from my sowing "What you mean?" Tootles asked confused "He always does it, even to me and it ain't right, not one bit" I said, it all fell silent after that.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shh don't wake er up" I heard Curly whisper, I opened my eyes to see them all moving around, they were organizing their beds so it looked like there were body's in them "What are you lot doin?" I asked sitting up tiredly, Twins crouched down in front of me "Were doing the robbery" he said quietly "What?" I shouted, they all shushed me "Calm down Baby, it'll be alright, Peter knows everythin about that place, we'll get out" Toot's said reassuringly "Where is the git anyway?" I asked annoyed "Right ere" Peter said coming in from the roof,

I rolled my eyes crossed my arms "Toot's go sort you're bed" Peter instructed, Toot's nodded and walked away, Peter took his place "It'll be alright Baby, you just ave to trust me" he said, I nodded "I do, for some reason, just bring em all back" I said worriedly, he nodded "An bring yourself back with em" I said, he chuckled and hugged me "I promise" he whispered, I pulled away and laid back down "Go to sleep Baby, an don't worry, I'll come back" he said pulling the blankets over me, I nodded and coughed a little before falling back asleep.

Later On

"It's all you're fault Peter, if you'd done as Jimmy said an just, just left it alone" Peter's voice said, I opened my eyes to see him staring at something, I looked around to see none of the boys were with him "Then they'd still be here" he finished sadly, he walked forward to a bag and I watched "You were lookin for this weren't you Jimmy" he said crouching down, there was obviously something in that bag, something my brother was after "who were you workin for?" he asked himself, I was about to speak when someone banged on the door,

Peter slowly answered it but kept the latch on "Where's Jimmy?" a man asked "He's out" Peter replied "When will he be back?" "What you want him for? What do you want with Jimmy?" Peter asked, I could hear footsteps fading and I guessed the man had left, Peter turned around and saw me awake "Where are they?" I asked nervously, he looked down "What happened to them Peter?" I asked louder "I don't know, but that thing did something to em" he said motioning to the bag, I stood up slowly "I'm gonna find out what that man wanted, an then I'll be back for you Baby"

he said before leaving, I got myself dressed and decided to inspect the thing that killed my brother and the rest of the boys, I opened the bag to see a clear glass orb, it was beautiful, I picked it up and sat down on Toot's bed with it, it glowed a gold color before changing, I could see into it, it was like another world was somewhere inside of it, I could see snow, and large white trees, a lot of them "Where's my brother?" I whispered, I knew I wouldn't get an answer from this thing, it shined again and I saw something moving, I shoved it back in the bag and vowed to never look in it again.

A Few Minutes Later

Someone banged against the door and I got nervous "Baby it's me let me in!" Peter shouted, I opened the door and he rushed in, he ran over to the orb and crouched down to it, I shut the door and went over to him "A door, to another world" he said pulling out a sword "What are you gonna do with that?" I asked "The slightest knock eh?" he asked tapping it, the orb glowed showing him the place and I stepped back "What a weird looking place" he said "But you're in there somewhere, ain't you Jimmy?"

he asked, so my brother was in the orb, great "Open up Peter!" someone shouted knocking the door, he glanced at me nervously "Come ere" he said, I crouched down next to him "Hold on to me" he instructed, I took hold of his coat "I'm going in, an I'm gonna get them out" he said, he brought his sword down onto the orb and it shined brightly, I felt weak and closed my eyes.

**Authors Note: The Clothes and Images are on my profile xx  
>BABYLIBBY96 <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Baby wake up" Peter whispered, I slowly opened my eyes to see his face watching me, I smiled a little "Hi" I said, my voice came out groggy so I cleared my throat "Where are we?" I asked sitting up, I looked around to see snow, and white trees that nearly reached the clouds "I don't know, I know were inside that orb though" Peter said looking around, I stood up and swayed a little "Woah take it easy" Peter said helping me stand, I got my balance back enough to let go "So, do you know where they are?" I asked, he nodded and looked to our left "That way, c'mon" he said taking my hand.

When we finally got there, there were no people, just an old fire, I finally got my breath back, we had been running quite fast "I thought you said they were here" I said confused and slightly annoyed, he picked something up and sniffed it "Tootles" he said, he looked up and ran over to the edge of the cliff, I followed and it was more colorful than where we were now, I could see mountains with green on them and the water was clear, I could also see a pirate ship and 2 little row boats heading towards it, in the boats were pirates, and the boys with my brother "Pirates?" Peter said confused, this place did get stranger and stranger,

he dragged me back to the dead fire and I could hear something, Peter pulled out his sword and headed towards the noise, I stayed where I was, he screamed before laughing and I got confused, I ran over there and saw Fox lying down on a patch of ground, he was smiling and I helped him up "Where did you two spring from?" he asked "You have no idea how glad I am to see you" Peter said putting sword away "Where the hell have we landed?" Fox asked "We have no idea, all I know is, were not back home anymore" Peter said sadly "It was that thing, in Harbottles wasn't it?" Fox asked, I nodded "I'm sorry Fox, it's my fault, we should ave never broke into Harbottles in the first place"

Peter said "If Curly was here he'd string you up" Fox said "I'll make good, I'll get them off that ship and home safe" Peter said, he was too confident "Ship?" Fox asked confused "A pirate ship" Peter said, Fox chuckled nervously "It's a bloody nightmare, weird croc's, spooky wood's, now pirates" he said "What's next? Swarms of flying beasties?" he asked, I heard a loud fluttering sound and turned around "What's that?" Peter asked "Oh what now?" Fox asked nervously, I could see something that looked like a group of birds, but in this place I doubt that's what they were "Run!" Peter shouted, I started running with them.

We ran for a bit, even got knocked down by those things once or twice, we got to a bit of a large jump and the boy's did it, I could hear the thing's getting closer but I couldn't do it, I was terrified of heights "Come on Baby!" Fox shouted, I froze and couldn't tear my head away from the drop below me "I can't" I whimpered "You have to their getting closer!" Peter shouted, I took a deep breath before jumping, I got on the ledge but my foot slipped, I fell backwards and closed my eyes waiting to hit the ground, it didn't come, I opened my eyes to see someone had a hold of my hands, I looked up to see Peter and Fox "Don't let me go" I begged glancing down "we won't" they said lifting me up, I hugged them both in relief, and I was still shaking, I turned to see men in strange clothing "Indians" Peter said in awe "This day gets stranger and stranger" I said to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

I was being led by one of the Indians, I wasn't sure who though, after I was blindfolded I wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but at least they were being gentle and not dragging me there "I'm sorry for this, but entrance to our village is secret" the head Indian said, someone took off my blindfold and I could see we were still in the woods, but they were green and natural, not like the grey one's back in the other forest, I turned around and saw an Indian village, all of the people were staring and I felt a bit nervous, it usually takes me a while to get comfortable in certain places, even if these people did save us "What are you gonna do with us?" Peter asked the man "Dinner" was all he replied "You're gonna eat us?" Fix asked horrified, the man chuckled "Why do you taste good?" he asked, I smiled a little "Come, you must be hungry" he said before walking away, the boys followed him so I followed them not wanting to be on my own.

Later On

Fox and Peter were eating something but I couldn't, I've never been able to eat when I'm nervous, even though I was starving "You have to eat Baby" Fox whispered through a mouthful of this stuff "I can't, I feel sick" I said holding my stomach "What's this meat?" Peter asked a little bit disgusted, the man pointed at something and I saw a crocodile skull, oh great, croc guts "Are we in America?" Fox asked "Not anymore" the man replied "But you're Indians" Peter said confused "We are people of the Raven, and we have become part of this world now" he said "Do you know the way back to London?"

Peter asked hopefully, he didn't answer, the people started cheering and we turned our heads, another man came out and faced them "The Chief" the man explained, the chief started speaking in his language while laughing, he noticed us and said something to the man , they started speaking and I paid no attention "He asks if you want to join our tribe" the man said, we paused for a minute "Thank you but um, once we finished dinner we'll be on our way" Peter said, the man translated and the chief laughed again "We saved you before, we may not be there to save you again"

the man said "Were very grateful, but we have to rescue our friends from pirates" Peter said, I put down my spoon and bowl and breathed slowly, the chief sat inbetween Peter and Fox "Where are we?" Fox asked "We call this Gui Guay, Neverland" the man replied "why?" Peter asked "Because, we never age here, you might not believe this but I am 130 years old" the man said, wow "Emu's son, is 81"he said pointing to a baby, the chief shouted something out and a pretty Indian girl came out of the tent

"The Chief's daughter, she is called Aayak Ung, Tiger Lilly in you're language, she is named this because she is wild as she is beautiful" The man explained, Peter was staring at her and I looked down a little jealous, the chief said something and the man translated "The chief said don't get any ideas because she is almost 100 years old" he said, the chief said something else and started laughing again.


	5. Chapter 5

In The Night

I was asleep in a nice warm hammock but I couldn't sleep, it was so quiet and peaceful, not like the usual shouting noise back in London, it was all alien to me, I looked around a bit more, everyone was asleep and every light was out, all I could see were the stars above me, that was unusual too, there were so many, more than there were in London anyways, I wonder if I'll ever get back home, I doubt it, I do hope Jimmy's okay, he is my brother after all, started coughing and I had to cover my mouth, I didn't want to wake everyone up, I finally stopped but my throat was burning, I pulled up my blanket and finally felt relaxed enough to close my eyes.

In The Morning

There was a bright light shining on my eyes causing them to open, I forgot where I was for a second, then it all came flooding back to me, I started to cough again and my throat started burning, I breathed heavily when I stopped "Are you alright?" someone asked, I looked up to see Aaya watching me worriedly "Yes, just a small cough" I whispered, she nodded but handed me a small cup, I glanced at it before taking a sip, the water ran smoothly down my throat cooling the burning sensation "Thank you" I said once I finished,

I handed her the cup and she nodded before walking away "How you doin Baby?" Fox asked sitting at the bottom of my hammock "Home Sick" I replied quietly, he nodded "Yeah me too, but we'll get back" he said reassuringly, I nodded and started coughing again "Breath Baby" he said rubbing my back, I nodded but couldn't stop "Ow" I whimpered, I looked into my hands to see a spot of blood, I quickly rubbed it on my black skirt so they wouldn't see "You sure you're a'right?" Fox asked concerned, I smiled a little

"Yeah, just a small cough, it'll go away" I replied "Maybe you should lie down" he said, I shook my head "No, I'm fine I swear" I said, he nodded but still looked worried, I noticed a girl keep glancing at him and he at her "Go talk to her" I said tilting my head in that direction "Hmm I don't know" he said hesitatingly, I rolled my eyes "Just go" I said pushing him a little "Alright calm down" he said chuckling, he went over there and I laid back down on my hammock, I decided to rest my eyes for a bit.

5 Minutes Later

"Oi, Baby wake up "someone whispered, I opened my eyes and saw Peter nudging me "what?" I asked annoyed "Were goin, I know how to get to the ship" he said smiling "I don't know" I said nervously "Oh c'mon Baby, it'll be easy" he said shrugging, I reluctantly stood up and followed him and Fox, he led us over and hid behind a tree "See, their carrying fishing nets" Peter said "So" Fox said boredly "Have you seen any fishing waters around here?" Peter asked "No" I said "Exactly" he said excitedly "I don't understand"

Fox said, I was as confused as him actually "That's how were gonna find the secret passage through the mountains" Peter explained "C'mon" he said tapping Fox, he walked forward and we slowly followed him, he started acting all nonchalant until we reached the canoe "Okay Baby, you go first" Peter whispered, I climbed into the canoe and sat on top of the wood, the boys soon joined me and I felt us moving.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright time to go" Peter said, I rolled out of the canoe and hid behind a rock, they soon followed "We have to follow them" Peter said, both me and Fox nodded and quietly followed the unknowing Indians.

At The Water

We snuck down to the bank where they were keeping the canoes "Now be quiet, don't want em to hear us" Peter said, we pushed the canoe into the water and held on, the water was cold and I felt a cough coming on, I covered my mouth with my cloak to stifle the noise, we got far enough soon and were allowed to jump into the boat, I felt a bit weak so the boys helped me, my wet clothes stuck to my skin in an very uncomfortable way, the boys started to paddle and I felt tired again "I'm just gonna rest my eyes" I said quietly, I snuggled into a ball and soon fell asleep.

Later

"Baby, were nearly there" Fox whispered, I sat up and saw the large pirate ship, it was also quite dark out "right c'mon" Peter said "Look at the size of it" Fox said in shock and nervousness, Peter tied us to the ship when we were close enough and turned to me "Okay Baby, you mind the boat, we'll come back for you with the boys" he said, I went to protest but he stopped me "No, it's too dangerous, I won't let anything happen to you aswell, Fox, follow me" he said, he started climbing up and Fox followed him "Be careful" I whispered, they nodded to me before carrying on, my eyes started to itch signaling I was tired again, I decided since the boys were busy they wouldn't mind me taking a little nap.

_Dream_

"_Jump Fox, Jump!" Peter shouted, a man in a blue shirt tried to stab Jimmy, Jimmy moved and it plunged straight into Fox, he gasped before falling backwards into the ocean_

Present

"Nooooo!" I screamed, I couldn't open my eyes, I didn't want to "No Fox! No!" I screamed again, someone tried holding me down but I struggled "No" I whimpered, I could feel tears falling down my face "Wake up Baby" someone shouted, I struggled again but harder, I thrashed around desperate to get them away from me "It's me, Curly" the person said, my eyes shot open and I breathed heavily, it was still dark, the boys were surrounding me, all of them, except Peter and Fox "Curly?" I asked, I had to check I wasn't dreaming again "Am I still dreaming?"

I asked again, he shook his head "No, were here, but were still in the strange place" he said sadly, I shot up and hugged him, I remembered my dream and pulled away "Where's Fox?" I asked, he shook his head, so it really happened then "What happened?" I asked holding back the tears "We got on the boat, but Peter wanted to go back for Jimmy, Fox followed him when he didn't come back, then after a bit Peter jumped into the water, we got im onto the boat and told im where Fox was, we tried tellin Fox to jump, but it was too late, the pirate got him"

Curly explained, I let out a small tear "An Jimmy?" I asked "Wants to stay with the pirates" he spat, I shook my head "No, he's my brother I need him" I said loudly, I stood up and started ranting, they all pulled me back down "No Baby you can't" they all said at different times, my clothes were still slightly wet and rubbing against my skin "I have to find my brother" I shouted struggling against them, they overpowered me and held down my arms and legs "No!"

I shouted over and over, they were strong but I wouldn't stop "Calm down Baby" someone said soothingly, I stopped moving and breathed in, I looked around for the voice but couldn't see them, Peter soon came into my view "Breath" he said stroking the side of my face, I nodded and soon fell back asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_Dream_

_There was a large city, it looked to be made out of plants and trees, it was incredible, I zoomed in to see a man in a long black cloak, he was leading Peter and Aaya across a bridge, they looked to be quite safe, but I wasn't sure_

End Dream

I opened my eyes and squinted when the sun hit them, it took a while but I finally adjusted to the light "You're awake" I turned my head to see Tootles and I smiled faintly "Mhmm" I replied sitting up, my head started hurting and I held it, "You okay?" he asked, I nodded when the pain stopped "Yeah, just got a bit of a cold I think" I said in thought, I started coughing and my hands instantly flew to cover my mouth, my breathing became a little bit harder so I had to take bigger stronger breaths when it stopped "My god Baby" Toot's said, he was staring at my hands, I looked at them to see a bit of blood on them, I quickly wiped them on my apron before turning to Toot's

"Don't tell anyone Tootles, they have enough to worry about" I begged, he reluctantly nodded and I hugged him briefly "So where are the other boys?" I asked noticing they weren't around 'Getting some breakfast, I already ate mine, they told me to watch you, and I brought you some food" he said handing me a bowl of croc guts, I smiled gratefully and smelt it "Lovely" I said sarcastically, he chuckled "Yeah, it could be worse though eh?" he asked, I nodded and placed the bowl next to me "Where's Peter Toot's?"

I asked quietly, his smile fell "He went to find the orb, he promised he'd get us out of here" Toot's replied hopefully, I nodded and a pain shot through my stomach "Ow" I whispered, I held my stomach and the pain shot through again, my breathing suddenly became harder "Toot's" I gasped, I fell onto my back still holding my stomach "I'll get elp, just hang in there Baby" he said before running off, I gasped one last time before letting my eye lids fall.

_Dream_

"_Going Back?" Jimmy asked, Peter stopped looking at the orb and turned to Jimmy "You can't have it" Peter said "What make you think I want it?" Jimmy asked "I hear you're girlfriend you don't want people going back" Peter said pulling out his sword "Peter, I'll make sure you get back safely" Jimmy said stepping forward "Then let me take it back to my crew "Peter said "I have a better idea, why don't they come to us?" Jimmy asked still moving forward "Us? Who's us the pirates?"Peter shouted "Because they will kill them" he said aiming his sword at Jimmy "Just like they killed fox" he said holding back tears "That was a terrible mistake I tried to stop it"_

_Jimmy whispered "You let it happen you've become one of them!" Peter shouted, Jimmy placed his chin on Peters sword "Listen to me Peter, there is something in this world that will completely change our lives in London, make us more powerful than you could ever imagine, and Bonnie and her men can help us find it" Jimmy said quietly "She's turned you're head Jimmy" Peter said, they begun fighting and it faded into black…_


	8. Chapter 8

I moved around a little and found I was in a soft bed, my eyes opened and I saw a small table next to the bed, it had a bowl full of water and what looked like a rag, I rubbed my eyes and sat up slowly, I seemed to be in a small hut of some sort, I noticed I was in fact in a bed, I also noticed a small glass of water next to me, I quickly picked it up and drank it all, the coldness of it calmed my itching throat, I pulled back the blanket to see I was in different clothes, I appeared to be in an Indian dress,

it was very beautiful though, there were a pair of boots next to my bed and I put them on before leaving the hut, I searched for the boys and soon found them where they were last night "Hi" I said, Tootles jumped up and hugged me "I thought you were gone" he said pulling away "You are not getting rid of me that easily" I said in an amused tone, he smiled a little and I turned to the rest of the boys who were staring "What?" I asked glancing down "Nothin you just look, nice" Slightly said slowly, I giggled and thanked him "So did I miss anything?" I asked, they all shook their heads and I sighed "Any news on Peter?" I asked "Nothin" Toot's replied, I nodded and the headache came back "I'll be back in a bit" I said wincing, I ran back into my hut and fell on the bed, I felt the pain again and my breathing became harder, I soon passed out.

_Dream_

_A pirate woman had a sword aimed at Aaya "And you'd do this. Just to keep him alive?" the woman asked her "Only if you set him free" she said "Aaya run!" Peter shouted, I could see the pirate that killed Fox with a death grip on his hair "Tie her up" The woman demanded, Aaya held out her hands waiting to be tied, Peter kneed the man in his area before running forward with his sword, the woman spun around and shoved her sword through Peter's stomach, he gasped before stumbling over the edge "There, I set him free" the woman said to Aaya._

End Dream

I shot up in my bed and my eyes widened "No!" I screamed loudly, I started coughing and my throat once again started to burn, an Indian woman came in with water and handed it to me, I drank it but couldn't stop the coughing, she started mumbling something in her language and she sounded panicked, the coughing stopped and I felt sick, I ran out of the hut and doubled over, I emptied out the contents of my stomach until it was over, I panted and looked down, it was mostly sick, and quite a bit of blood, one of the women guided me back to my hut and helped me lay down,

she took off my boots and the previous woman placed the cold rag on my head, the cold water ran down the sides of my face and I closed my eyes, she dabbed another cloth wetting my arms and hands that were above the blanket to keep my cooled down "What's going on?" someone asked breathlessly, it sounded like Curly, the woman said something in her language and I couldn't understand it "She is gravely ill, she hasn't eaten so her body is week and the visions she has been having are putting a large strain on her mind, it is important that we keep her in her hut and that she does not burn up, we will continue giving her our medicine, but it is hard to tell, she must have been dealing with this before she came to Neverland" a male voice said, he translated something to the woman and I suddenly fell asleep again.


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on you got to eat" Curly said, I was sat up in my bed and he was trying to force me to eat, only thing is I always feel sick "I can't" I exclaimed, he sighed in frustration and put it down on the side "So they say you were ill before we came here, is that true?" he asked me, I nodded guiltily "Why didn't you tell us?" he asked slightly angry "Because what could you have done? even if I did tell you, you wouldn't ave been able to afford any medicine" I pointed out, he knew I was right "But still"

he said leaning back in his chair, I smiled a little "I know, you boys care about me, you act like I'm you're 'baby sister'" I said, Curly chuckled "That's how you got you're nickname remember?" he asked, I nodded, that was a good day "But I couldn't tell you boys, I feel like you're always doing things for me, so I didn't want help" I explained, he leaned forward "But look where it got you, and we'll always act like you're our little sister anyway" he said ruffling my hair, I shook my head in amusement and felt tired again, he noticed this "Lay down Baby" he said, I did and he pulled my blanket up before leaving, I hummed a little tune to myself before finally falling asleep.

_Dream_

_Jimmy forced the earring through his ear until it went straight through, he stared at himself in the mirror, he didn't look the same, he looked evil. He walked onto the deck wearing pirate clothes, he looked more confident than usual. He was holding a sword to a man's neck, it was the man that killed Fox "200 years on the same boat and none of them run to you're defense, you're mine now, you understand?" Jimmy said whispered to him, he pushed him forward and the man stumbled onto the floor._

End Dream

I woke up gasping as usual and an Indian woman handed me a cup of water, I thanked her and laid back down "I never get any rest" I said, she looked at me and seemed to be listening, so I carried on "When I'm asleep, I see things, they drain my mind, and when I'm awake, I cough and get pains worse than anything, I'm puking up blood now, I just want it all to end" I whispered, she gave me a sympathetic look before offering me a spoon with something on it, it was food, I shook my head slowly and she sighed, she said something in her language and handed me something else, it was my medicine, I reluctantly swallowed and resisted the urge to puke it back up, she left the hut and I decided to rest my eyes.

_Dream_

_A pirate man was on his knees, it looked like he was praying, it was very dark though, another man came up next to him and gasped "Oh my god, sweet mother of…"he couldn't finish because of the shock, it was so dark that what they were scared of was just a shadow to me "What do you want ere spector?" the old man asked finally composing himself "The glass orb, fetch it, and I'll spare you're life" the thing replied, the voice was male I knew that much, but I couldn't recognize it, It sounded very familiar though "I don't know where it is, none of us do, the captain his it somewhere on shore"_

_the man replied, the thing flew closer to him "If you don't own up pirate, you'll be wearing you're tonsils for earrings" the thing threatened "I mean it sir, they wouldn't bring it on board, it's too sensitive, they buried it somewhere on Bull Island" the man said "They?" the thing asked "Yeah, Captain Bonnie and Master Hook" the man said, no, it couldn't be Jimmy "Well you must have some idea of where it is" the thing said hopefully "They took it out in the middle of the night, I swear to you spector, they are the only ones who know where it is"_

_the man said, he was scared "Very well. Fetch the chiefs daughter and I will leave you in piece" the thing said "Oh god" the man said, the image faded into black again so I could see nothing._


	10. Chapter 10

I was awake in my bed thinking over my last dream when the man who showed me the camp came in with the chief "You see things?" he asked, I nodded slowly and the chief said something "Do you know where Aaya is?" he asked, I shook my head "No, but I can find out" I said lying down, he nodded and I closed my eyes.

_Dream_

_Jimmy and a few other pirates were staring at a large web, I could see Aaya with her wrists tied, two pirates were holding onto the rope_

End Dream

I shot up gasping and the guider handed me some water, I drank some before turning to him "Pirates" I whispered, he translated and the chief stormed out, the guider thanked me before following him, I put on my boots and decided to go for a walk, I felt very dirty and asked around for somewhere to clean myself, a woman told me there was a small safe waterfall nearby and she guided me there.

After bathing I went back to see the boys, I found them in their usual spot "Miss me?" I asked, they all spun around and nearly crushed me with hugs "Well you're looking better" Curly said smiling, I nodded "I feel a bit better, I just needed to get some air, I've been in that hut for so long" I said sighing, I sat on the edge of the mountain and stared out "I think the medicine is working" I said, they sat next to me "Well that's good yeah? Means you'll be fine" Toot's said hopefully, I sighed "I don't know anymore" I said honestly, I felt my eyes itching

"I have to go back" I said standing up, I stumbled a little and Curly held me up "I'll help you" he said putting an arm around my waist, I nodded and let him take me back to the hut, I fell onto the bed and took of my boots before settling in "I hope you get better Baby" Curly said, I nodded and he left the hut, I started humming something and it eventually sent me to sleep.

Later On

I could hear someone come into my hut and I turned around, it was Aaya, I shot up "You're alive" I said relieved, she nodded and sat down on the bed "The Pirates have Peter" she said, no, he was dead "But he's dead, I saw him, that woman" I said confused, Aaya nodded "I know, the tree spirits have given him the mineral dust, he can fly, and he is very much alive" she said, I sighed, well that was a relief "Do you know anything about my brother?" I asked, she shook her head "No, but he is a pirate now, I'm sorry"

she said, I nodded and let a small tear slip out "How did you get back?" I asked "Peter saved me, and I climbed up the mountain" she said, that must have drained her a little bit "I heard you are ill" she said, I nodded "And that you have the gift of sight" she added, I sighed "It is more like a curse Aaya, it doesn't tell me anything, all I have seen so far have been bad or useless, plus it's draining me, I sleep all the time, but it isn't rest"

I explained, she nodded and handed me a cup full of water, I drank some but started coughing afterwards, she rubbed my back to help and I soon stopped, I looked at my hands to see blood again "I thought it had stopped" I said sadly, she handed me a rag and I wiped my hands with it "You should get some sleep" she said, I nodded and laid down.


	11. Chapter 11

I stared out the window and watched all the villagers walk around and do jobs, I felt so useless back in this place, here I was in this bed while they worked, it was the same as London, I started humming the tune that has been running through my head for a while when Aaya came in "How do you know that song?" she asked, I shrugged "I don't know, it just pops up sometimes" I said, she nodded and sat down at the foot of my bed "It goes like this" she started…. 

Imba wimbo

Wa upepo

Wakati unajiwa na

Imba wimbo wa upepo

Wakati ndoto tamu

Lala mpaka usiku uisheni

Upepo wa usiku

Wimbo wanko na

Wimbo wangu inaendelea milele"

She finished the song and I was a little tired "It's beautiful" I said, she nodded "My mother used to sing it for me when I was younger" she said, I was confused "Then how do I know it?" I asked, she shrugged "I'm not sure" she said, I felt very tired and before I knew it I fell back asleep

_Dream_

_Fire, that's all I could see, a lot of it, it was burning something that looked like a small city, I could see glowing orbs flying out of it and I realized, these were the tree spirits, someone was burning it, I could feel the flames licking my skin and it hurt, a lot, I could see a lot of the spirits burning with the once beautiful city, the image zoomed out and I could see the pirates, my brother was there with them just watching, he wasn't helping or anything "Jimmy!" I shouted….._

End Dream (No one's POV)

3 Indian women ran into the hut where screams could be heard, Curly had heard them from his little camp with the boys and they followed him to the hut, but they weren't allowed inside, a lot of the Indians were grabbing their weapons "What's going on?" Curly asked the guider, he looked nervous and enraged "Someone is burning the city of the Tree Spirits" he said before running with them, the boys ran to the window of Baby's hut, the women were dabbing her with wet rags and she was screaming, she thrashed around in her bed and one of them tried to hold her down "No!" she screamed, her body arched of the bed and her fingers gripped the blanket for dear life

"Come on Baby wake up" Tootles said with his hands in a praying sign, the girl as if hearing him called down in a flash, her grip on the blanket eased and her body lowered, she was just mumbling now, Curly opened the door to the hut and the women let him in, Aaya was with them "She saw something, I think it was the destroying of the city, she is very warm and needs rest, but one of you can see her" she said, Curly nodded and decided he should do it, he sat next to her and her eyes opened, she had tears running down her cheeks "It was horrible"

she said, her voice was whispered from the screaming "What happened?" he asked taking one of her hands in both of his, they weren't wrong, she was very warm "The city, I saw the pirates burn it, it was so horrible, I could feel the fire all over me" she whimpered, Curly rubbed her hand softly "Shh, it's over now, just get some sleep okay?" he said, she nodded "Stay here with me" she said, he nodded and waited until she fell asleep before leaving her hut.


	12. Chapter 12

With The Boys

After Curly realized Peter was back to his original self he stopped playing the flute "Ello Peter" he said smiling "I see you've all gotten native" Peter said amused , they all ran to him and untied the ropes "Hurry lad's we've got work to do" Peter said, after the boys untied him they shared nervous looks "What?" Peter asked confused, Curly decided to break the news but didn't know exactly how "What happened? Did someone hurt you?" Peter asked quickly "No one hurt us Peter, and none of us are hurt, it's Baby" Curly said, Peter looked nervous "What's wrong with her?"

he asked loudly, they all flinched "Quite a bit, she's been having weird dreams about bad stuff that's happened ere, an when she's awake she cough's up blood, even pukes it up sometimes, she won't eat but she's takin her medicine and drinking, the Indians don't know how long she'll last. She got better yesterday but it all changed in the night" Curly explained, Peter sighed and rubbed his hands together nervously "Where is she now?" he asked "The Indians, they built her a hut, she's either really warm or too cold" Tootles said sadly, Peter nodded "She's really puking up blood?" he asked concerned, they nodded "It was only once, after a real bad dream, she just ran out and, you know, we asked her what it was about but she wouldn't tell us, only said it had something to do with you" Slightly said, Peter had a feeling he knew what it was "Alright, I'll check on her later, but we have work to do" he said, they all nodded.

Later On (Baby's POV)

I was sat up in bed playing with my locket, my mother gave it to Jimmy and he gave it to me, the boys didn't really know about it, Curly explained to me how the pirates found the Tree Spirit City, Peter, I didn't know what to think anymore, Aaya told me what happened last night, how I burned up so much it was hard to touch my skin, I was staring out the window again, they all looked so sad, the battle had been a fatal one, a lot of lives were lost on our side, I didn't even know if my brother was the same anymore, he had murdered innocent lives, for himself, he was more selfish than back in London, at least back then he took care of us, now he had people his own age that wanted the same thing,

I'll bet he doesn't even care where I am right now, or the fact I might die any time, I may not even wake up from the next sleep I take, it was scary for me. I heard a thud and my head snapped to the direction it came from, it was Peter "Hi Baby" he said quietly, I jumped out of my bed not caring how much it hurt and threw my arms around his neck, his went around my waist and I didn't want to let go, I was so happy "I thought you were dead" I whispered into his ear, he rested his forehead against my own "I know but I'm here now, I can't stay long, a lot is going on, Jimmy's going back to London, he's gonna get more men and then he's going to destroy the Indians" he said, I gasped and backed up "He wouldn't"

I said sitting on my bed, I couldn't believe it "I know he's you're brother and everything, but the old Jimmy isn't in him anymore, it's just evil and greed" Peter said sitting next to me, I nodded "So, a little birdie tells me you're ill" he said, I'm guessing the boys told him, most probably Curly "A little" I said, he made me face him "You can't lie to me Baby, what's going on?" he asked, the concern in his face was clear, I sighed "I'm really ill, I was ill back in London, I just didn't tell you boys" I explained, he nodded and stood up "Why?"

he asked "You couldn't have done anything for me" I said, he shook his head and crouched down in front of me, he took my hands in his "I would have robbed all the shops in London for you" he said, I smiled faintly "That's why I didn't tell you especially, you would've gone crazy worrying about me" I said, he realized I was right and chuckled "You're right, but that's cuz I care about you so damn much Baby" he said, I nodded "I know you do, but you have more to worry about in this place, you can't worry about me now" I told him, he didn't want to listen apparently "No, remember back on the boat, the night Fox died?" he asked, I nodded a little

"I said I wouldn't let anything happen to you, I lied because you're really ill and I didn't stop it when I could've" he said, he looked like he was gonna cry "No, you have more to worry about than me, you have to stop my brother, don't worry about me it isn't good for you, I'll be fine I swear, I'll hold on just for you how does that sound?" I asked, he nodded "Promise you'll stay alive until I get back?" he asked, I nodded "I promise" I said pecking his cheek, he nodded "Baby you have to know something" he started, I shook my head "No, tell me when you get back" I said, he looked confused "why?"

he asked, I giggled "So now you have to come back, and when you do I'll tell you what you wanted to know the first day you met me" I said, he seemed to forget "You wanted to know my real name" I said, it seemed to ring a bell "Now I have another reason to come back" he said smirking, my throat started itching and I started to cough, Peter started to panic but rubbed my back "Oh Baby" he said when I pulled my hand away, he saw the blood on them and I washed them with a wet rag "Go, you have to stop my brother" I said nudging him , he nodded and flew out through the roof, I sighed and decided to nap.


	13. Chapter 13

"You're what?" I shouted, I took a deep breath afterwards when it hurt my throat "Look, we have to help Peter, so were gonna fight with Indians" Curly said firmly, I sighed "Now, normally I would stop you, but I ain't fit enough to do that, so I'll say this, just be careful okay? I don't want to be stuck in this world on my own" I said, he nodded and we hugged briefly before he left the hut.

I woke up from my sleep both relieved and scared "Did you sleep well?" one of Indian women asked me, I nodded "Yes, but it scares me" I said, she gave me a confused glance "why?" she asked "Because I don't know what's happening" I said concerned, she nodded and handed me my medicine, I drank it and grimaced "It will help keep you're temperature level" she explained, I nodded and placed the empty cup on the table "I'm going to try and see something" I said laying back down, she didn't look so eager for me to do it "I don't think you should, you're still weak from the lack of food, and if you put too much strain on yourself you may never wake up" she warned, I nodded " I know, but I have to see if their safe" I said before closing my eyes.

_Dream_

_I could see Jimmy and another man holding onto a rope, they pulled it up and it was strapped to a rock, a stone whizzed past my face and I turned to the other side of the cave, I could see the boys along with Aaya and another Indian boy, they seemed to be doing quite well for themselves. I turned my head to see Peter crouched down next to me, he lifted a hat to reveal a small fairy, she was a Tree Spirit, and appeared to be dead "Tink" Peter whispered "We shouldn't fight Peter this is silly" Jimmy said crouching down in front of Peter and the dead fairy "Call off the Indians and we can join forces, we were a team once, we can be that again if we join forces, only it'll be different, this time we'll be partners, isn't that what you always wanted? Stand with me Peter, as my equal my friend, and together we'll rule over London"_

_Jimmy said, I wished that I could knock some sense into my older brother "Peter, take my hand" Jimmy said holding it out, Peter looked up at Jimmy "You killed, my father, and you lied to me, my whole life!" Peter shouted, he flew up and they stared fighting again, Peter decided to make it a fair fight by not flying everywhere, I watched nervously and Peter cut of Jimmy's hand causing him to fall down in pain "Stop!" I shouted, their heads whipped up "Baby?" Peter asked, how could they see me? This was a dream wasn't it? "You can see me?" _

_I asked, they nodded and turned to Jimmy "Oh Jimmy what have you done?" I asked, he didn't reply "You have changed big brother, and not in a good way" I said, he was breathing heavily "How are you here?" Peter asked me, tilted my head a little "I don't know, but it's risking my chance of ever waking up" I admitted, he shook his head "Then why did you do it? You promised me you would hold on until I got back" he said, I smiled "I know, but I had to see you were safe, I had to make sure, I'm going to try and wake up now, but come back safe" _

_I said, he nodded and I turned to Jimmy "Jimmy look at me" I said, he did and I knelt down to his level "So you've become an Indian? "he asked snidely, I sighed "Oh dear brother, they are the only things keeping me alive" I said, he looked shocked "You're dying?" he asked, I nodded "Every minute I spend talking to you is one more minute of my life gone" I said, he nodded "So I must go" I said standing up, I turned to Peter "Don't kill him today" I said, he nodded and I faded out. _


	14. The End

No one's POV

"….And do you know what the best part is? We never have to grow up, we can do whatever we like, live by our own rules with no adults here to teach us. This is our world, pure and fair. No I'm going to look for a secret camp, all who's with me raise you're right hand and shout Neverland" Peter said "Neverland" the boys shouted, Curly noticed something strange though "Peter, where's you're shadow?" he asked, Peter looked down to see his shadow was in fact gone "Must ave left it in London, oops" he said sheepishly, the boys laughed and stated to make their way through the camp "I can't believe I forgot"

Peter exclaimed, the boys gave him a confused look "Baby" he said, their faces changed to one of realization, they ran back to her hut and went straight in, they found their younger sister lying piece-fully on her bed, she wasn't screaming, thrashing or coughing, she didn't even seem to be breathing "Is she alive?" Curly asked, Peter walked forward and placed a hand on her chest, he sighed in relief "She's alive" he said, the boys cheered and an Indian woman came in "She hasn't woken up since she slept" the woman said, the boys stopped "She will wake up though?" Curly asked, the woman shrugged

"We don't know, she really worked her head, I warned her but she did it anyway" she said, Peter nodded "She never did listen" he said sitting at the foot of her bed, he turned to the boys "You go find us a secret camp, I'll join you soon" he said, the boys nodded in understanding and left the tent "I need you to keep her cool if she burns up, there's a spare quilt underneath the bed if she goes too cold" the Indian woman said before leaving the hut, Peter felt Baby's skin and found it was a bit warm, he took the rag and squeezed a bit of the water out before dabbing her skin with it

"Oh baby, you promised you'd hold on, why did you have to go and fall asleep, I don't want you doing that, not even for me" he said to her, she didn't move but he had a strange feeling that she could hear him "You know, if you wake up I'll tell you what I was gonna" he said, she didn't move, worth a try he thought "I got rid of the orbs, and you're brothers still alive, well that's how I left him anyway" he said shrugging, he sighed and took on of her hands in his own "Please wake up Baby, you still gotta tell me you're name remember? You promised me, the boys will be lost without you, I don't wanna ave to go back to London and find another girl to amuse us" he said jokingly,

she didn't move and he let the tears out "Please come back Baby, I love you" he said resting his head on her chest "I think you should've opened with that" her voice said, he looked up and saw her eyes open "You're awake" he said happily, she nodded "Apparently so" she said sitting up, he pulled her into a hug and she hugged back "So you love me huh?" she asked playfully, he nodded "Yeah" he said, she smiled "Good thing I love you too then init" she said, he chuckled and hugged her again "So about this name business" he started, she tilted her head "Samantha"

she said, he smiled and repeated it "It suits you" he said, she nodded "Yeah I know, but it's way too posh, that's why Jimmy used to hate James, so we changed it" I explained, he nodded "How did you manage to lose you're shadow?" I asked amused, he chuckled "I ave no idea, but I'm gonna go back to London an get it" he said nodding, I pulled back my blanket "So how do you feel?" he asked, I shrugged " I feel okay I guess" I said shrugging, he nodded "Good, cuz I don't wanna let you go again" he said putting an arm around my shoulder

"You know the boys are going to find a secret hide out, fancy comin?" Peter asked her, she smiled "You go, I'll catch up to you" she said, he nodded and left the hut, she finally released the cough she had kept in and a lot of blood came with it, she grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a letter to Peter before lying down in her bed "Imba wimbo Wa upepo Wakati unajiwa na Imba wimbo wa upepo Wakati ndoto tamu…." Her voice faded into gasps until she had no more life left in her.

Later On In The Night

The Indians didn't know how to tell Peter, so they asked Aaya to do it, she agreed "Aaya have you seen Baby?" Peter asked with a smile on his face, Aaya shook her head grimly and his smiled fell "Where is she?" he asked, Aaya handed him a note..

_Dear Peter,_

_This is going to be so hard for you to understand, I don't know why but I feel as though my life is final, there is no more left for me, I will miss you so much, but don't stress over me please, I beg for you not to, if needed you can go straight to London and find someone else to bring back, hopefully they'll keep you happy, I will meet you again, if you do find myself reincarnated then don't panic when I don't remember you, it will take time for me, all I ask is that you don't forget me, I love you so much_

_From_

_Baby (Samantha Hook)_

By the end of the letter he had tears falling down his cheeks, Aaya handed him the necklace before heading home, he glanced at it and found it was Baby's, and from that day on, Peter vowed to never speak of Love ever again, because the girl he did love, had left him for good.

The End

**Authors Note: May do a sequel, like based of the 2003 version of Peter Pan...anyways hope you like my story and please Review xx BABYLIBBY96**


End file.
